What the Puck?
by GleekFreak75
Summary: Ever since his last conversation with Quinn, Puck hasn't been to school in two weeks, so what happens when he suddenly shows up to Glee Practice? My first story! Mostly Quinn/Puck, but mentions of Puck and others and includes all of the Glee club.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT THE PUCK!?**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Summary: Ever since his last heartbreaking conversation with Quinn, Puck hasn't been to school, but what happens when he suddenly shows up to Glee practice one day with a surprise for a certain someone? And what happens when that surprise changes everything in Glee?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee unfortunately, or Puck which is the saddest part**** lol.**

_Two weeks earlier:_

"Hey pretty mama!" Quinn turned around to see Puck standing at the other end of the hall with his trademark smirk on his face. "What do you want?" She said, clearly exasperated, because ever since she said that she would handle the baby on her own, Puck has been almost everywhere she has, because he really wants to be the father, the problem is, Quinn still doesn't feel like she can trust him.

"Quinn, the baby is a month away so here" he was closer to her now, when he handed her a bundle of money. She looked at it in disbelief. "Noah, this is too much I can't take this, I know I'll need money but I've got that taken care of, I'm staying with Brittany right now and her parents said they'd help me in any way possible". At this statement, Puck looked very upset, but he still refused to give up. "Quinn, I don't care, you're taking the money, I told you I'm not going to be a deadbeat dad like mine was, so you're just going to have to deal with it", he said stuffing the money in her hands, and turning to walk away.

"But that's just it I can't, I just don't trust you, you have a different woman every week, hell every day, and I just can't let my baby girl see that all the time, and besides, it just hurts too much too see that, because I just lo—" She suddenly cut herself off realising what she was about to say, looking at Puck who had a shocked look on his face. She then decided to re-word it, "I-it's too late Noah, you had your chance to show me that you've changed, so I'm sorry." There was now tears forming in her eyes as she walked very quickly away from him, and all Puck could do was just stare after her, not daring to move an inch, for the fear of it hurting too much.

That night, Puck got out of his car after getting someone to buy him booze at the local convenience store, ran inside and up to his room and cracked open the first beer. After having about three (or maybe more? He couldn't remember anymore), he went into the bathroom, grabbed his razor, and thought to himself. He knew he needed to change because if that's what Quinn wanted, then that's what Quinn would get because he would do anything to make her happy, he loved her and his unborn baby girl way too much to let them go that easily, so that night, he did it.

This is my first story, so review!!!


	2. I'm Yours

**What the Puck!?**

**Chapter 2: I'm Yours.**

**So I've gotten a few reviews so far and thank you to whoever has reviewed already and whoever will, I'm glad you're liking it so far, I just hope it doesn't get too cheesy in this chapter, but let me know if it does! Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee, and I also don't own "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, which is sad because I love that song! **

_At Glee practice._

It was a normal late spring day, (it was unusually hot as well) in Glee practice: as usual, the entire Glee club, (thanks to Mr. Schue), would wait 'patiently' for Puck for about a half an hour who obviously wouldn't show up. Therefore, they actively engaged in some healthy Glee gossip as to where he could be, (while also acting like whiny and impatient five year olds).

"Mr. Schue, could we please start? It's so damn hot in here that I can actually feel my makeup coming off" Kurt said in a very annoyed voice. "Yeah, we know Puck's not going to show up, he hasn't been here in a long time, and besides even if he did decide to get off his lazy ass for once, he still wouldn't mind if we started without him, he's always late normally anyways", Mercedes agreed with Kurt.

"Look guys, I'm just as upset as you all are for having to wait for him, it's not fair to us, but we really need our twelfth member, also seeing as he happens to have a solo in one of our songs for regionals, so we're going to continue waiting", Will said, clearly frustrated with Puck for constantly deciding not to show, it just wasn't fair to the rest of the team and he was really getting fed up with it. "I bet he's sleeping, or doing one of his many cougars" Mercedes whispered to Tina who giggled. The gossiping commenced as everyone came up with different, and very crazy places that Puck could be. "Maybe he just played too many video games that his hands finally fell off and he had to go to the hospital and can't come to school at all!" Artie exclaimed, which was followed by loud giggles from everyone. They kept on coming up with crazy ideas, getting louder and louder until Will had finally had enough. "Okay guys stop!" He yelled, which got everyone's attention finally. "You never know, there could be something really wrong with him, so can we please just stop this? If it'll make you happy, we'll start." At this, everyone let out a collective "finally". However, just as they were getting ready to start, the door opened, and all eyes went to the strange man who walked through it. He didn't look familiar to anyone, seeing as he was wearing a hat, glasses and rather preppy-looking clothes.

**Puck's P.O.V.**

He couldn't believe what he was about to do, it was so unlike him. He never fell this hard for a girl, ever, but here he was, about to put his heart on the line, for the slightest chance of changing his life for the better and getting her back. He doubted his plan would work, but he knew her well, so he knew that she would love what he had planned for her. She said he needed to change so he did it, which was weird for him because he thought he'd never change his badass ways, I mean he was acting like such a pussy, he thought! But, sometimes it's what's needed when your heart is at risk. So with a deep breath, he walked into the room.

_Back to Glee practice._

As soon as the guy walked in the door, he walked over to Will who was at the piano and whispered something in his ear, and when he was done, Will smiled to himself, looking kind of like the guy just told him an inside joke. With this, the guy walked over to a guitar, picked it up, turned to the group and gave a very familiar smirk, while taking his hat off. With this, everyone gasped and was frozen in their spots, for they knew who it was now, and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The girls (and Kurt), noticed that he actually looked hotter without his signature Mohawk, but they still thought he was a douche. But, giving them barely enough time to fully grasp the situation, he started to play a song that everyone knew very well (and was clearly a favourite to everyone in Glee, hell everyone on the planet!)

As he started his hands were shaking because he was so nervous but he had to do it, it was right after all….right?

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back_

Everyone was now swaying to the music, but Puck didn't care about anyone else at this moment, but Quinn, who he was now locking eyes with._  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
Everyone was in awe of how good his voice was, why haven't they realized this before? Once he said those lines though, he moved much closer to Quinn who looked very nervous, and Puck could tell that she was resisting the urge to cry or something along those lines.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me  
I love peace for melody  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

He was now so close to her that he swore he could smell her perfume, and he loved the smell of her. __

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Scooch on over closer dear  
And i will nibble your ear

With this he sat beside her, and pretended to mimic the lyrics, which caused everyone to laugh including Quinn. He then took her hand, and leaded her to the middle of the room, and they danced in a very playful and fun way. For once in her life, Quinn was actually happy and Puck loved it—maybe she was actually starting to come around?__

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

Everyone was still in awe, they couldn't believe it, maybe Puck _was_ finally changing. "I still can't believe he got rid of that 'thing'" Kurt whispered to Mercedes and Rachel. "I think it's romantic, I always knew Puck had this side to him, he just chooses who sees that side and who doesn't" Rachel stated. "Who knows? Maybe this whole song is his way of apologizing to all of us for being such an ass with babygate, and maybe he's trying to make us forgive him?" Rachel continued, which got the attention of Finn who was sitting behind them, and for once, he looked like he was actually thinking.__

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure

_  
_Everyone sang the last part together, still swaying to the music.

_  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This oh this this is our fate, I'm yours!_

At the last line of the song, Puck did what he came here to do: he took Quinn's hand, and went down on one knee, and at this everyone snapped out of their happy state and focused on the picture in front of them. Quinn just stood there with her mouth practically hitting the floor, and unable to move. "Will you marry me?" With those four words, everyone else's mouths hit the floor, they couldn't believe it.

**Haha! I'm so evil! Bet you didn't expect that at all!!! Muahahahaha!!!! But I hope you liked it, I just had to put that song in because I think it fits Puck and his voice perfectly, I can just imagine him singing it now *dreams that Mark Salling is singing it to her* lol.**

**Oh and thanks for all of the adds as favourite author and story, and of course the reviews! It's good to hear/see, so continue to review please! **


End file.
